Currently, there are a wide variety of bypass devices available on the market for carrying out an extraction of a piping which is subjected to pressure and in service. For example, the use of these devices by water and gas supply companies is common, since it enables carrying out system bypasses or the connection of the pipe of a new client to the general distribution pipe which is usually in service and which cannot cease to be used for the distribution of the fluid. Some of these devices generally comprise a collar for coupling to the pipe and the specific T-shaped bypass thereon. Said collar is joined to the pipe by means of a mechanical joint, whether it is by directly screwing, by welding on its surface or gluing. The T-shaped bypasses, also joined by mechanical means, gluing, welding or integrally manufactured, are arranged on said seats.
Said T-shaped bypasses are constituted of a main conduit having internal threading along its entire length. A cutting tool, such as a drill bit, cutter or the like having a matching helical thread in its outline is coupled in said thread, such that it can move longitudinally in the threaded inside of the conduit by means of an external wrench. When this cutting tool reaches the lower portion of the conduit, it makes contact with the surface of the pipe to then perforate it due to its progressive feed. Once the hole is made, the bypass is sealed at its upper portion to prevent leaks existing between the cutter and the conduit. In current T-shaped bypass systems, leaks of fluid to the outside during the drilling process cannot be prevented, nor can pressure be checked, nor inert gas injected, necessary in gas installations to evacuate the air from inside the new conduits. Due to the constructive methods used, the current T-shaped bypasses have a size limit.